The black rose of the bundle
by Kc495
Summary: Nekozawa suddenly develops feelings for Haruhi but the poor boy thinks it's a curse. Then here comes his fellow club mate, Reiko, who gives him this love potion, will it work? will he have the all robotic Haruhi Fujioka, falling to her knees for him? or will it fail? causing Nakozawa to sink deeper in the darkness? even more then he has already or Will it's failure be a good thing?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran Highschool host club.

**Summary:** _Nekozawa suddenly develops feelings for Haruhi! but the poor boy thinks it's a curse. Then here comes his fellow club mate, Reiko, who gives him this love potion, will it work? will he have the all robotic Haruhi Fujioka, falling to her knees for him? or will it fail? causing Nakozawa to sink deeper into the darkness? even more then he has already? or will its failure be a good thing?_

**A/N:** A Nakozawa x Haruhi story, requested by ' Vanity Insanity ' I don't really have a lot of experience with writing this pairing, and I am not a big shipper on them to tell you the truth, but I thought I'd give it a try, hope you enjoy it~

**Pairing:** Umehito N. And Haruhi F.

**Cast:** Umehito N. / Haruhi F. / Reiko. K / Hikaru. H / Kaoru. H / Tamaki. S

**Mentioned:** Kyouya. O / Mitsukuni. H

* * *

**The black rose of the bundle**

* * *

Looking over from the shadows, towards a lovely brown-haired maiden, wishing for her to look over at him. Umehito Nekozawa sighed softly as his beautiful blond hair was covered by a dark ugly wig, keeping his body in one piece from the burning sunlight.

Always watching her from afar, she looked so cute, all the time.

Whenever at lunch, he would be at his table, along with his club mates, looking over at her, watching her interact with all her friends from the all famous Host club. She looked so happy with them, especially with Souh.

He wasn't all into love and such, he had never really felt passion for anything other than his black magic, his beloved Beelzenef, and earning his little sister's acceptance for him and his darkness.

But her, Haruhi Fujioka, he had fallen for her somehow, someway. He didn't know how it happened. Perhaps it was when she smiled brightly, and clapped her delicate hands in astonishment the day he shined himself in the face with the flashlight in hopes to grain Kirimi's love.

Though while seeing her with the all too perfect, Tamaki Suoh. Poor Nekozawa didn't feel like much of a challenge, maybe if it were someone else, and not the person whom has all the girls hearts. Then maybe, just maybe, he could have a chance.

He didn't know how to talk to her, and he was sure she thought he was creepy, so he couldn't just walk up to her.

There was no hope for him. If he couldn't even get his little sister to warm up to him, how was he suppose to get a girl to like him?

Well, there is one solution.

Umehito blinked his half-lidded blue eyes and sunk deeper into the darkness the corner provided so heavily, and floated off towards the doors of his club. Cradling his yellowish cat puppet on his hand as if it were his life source.

With the bangs of his wig hanging intently over his forehead and slightly in his eyes, he walked down the hallway of Ouran Academy, his black cloak flapping at his sides as he did so.

It's not that he liked wearing it, he really wished he could withstand the bright intensifying ray of the sun, but he just couldn't. Shall he just accept the fact that no one will ever love him? die alone?

He wished he wasn't so weak.

Escaping through the black, professionally crafted doors of his club room he managed, Umehito lost tension in his shoulders as he was then bombarded with complete dusky blackness, until he walked down a few steps and opened a pair of dark purple curtains, and was then greeted with a few tables covered with expensive purple table cloths, couches of more blackness, a fire-place with its mantle having ben cluttered with knickknacks such as skulls and candle holders.

It was his home away from home, he loved his club, even if only a few seemed interested in it.

Moving his fingers, to move Beelzenef's small hands, Umehito staggered over to a chair a plopped himself down into it carelessly, laying his elbow on the small armrest.

He made Beelzenef's hands wave up and down.

"What's that Beelzenef?" he asked softly, speaking to his puppet, "You say I should go and talk to her? ah, if only that were physically possible."

"Nekozawa sempai?"

Umehito jumped slightly, blinking his wide blue eyes as he didn't realize someone was behind him, he panted lightly, getting over his sudden scare and sweat dropped. Making Beelzenef look the same.

"Oh, Kanazuki, I didn't see you there, I thought you'd have gone home already." He stuttered slightly, a single sweat drop frozen in place on his face.

"I did," she replied simply, her black hair falling over her face, with her hands folded in front of her. "But I've forgotten my chopsticks and have returned to retrieve them." she said, walking over to one of the tables and wrapped her fingers around a thin black box. "What are you still doing here?"

"Oh, well I was just about to retire for the day as well," Umehito explained, the shadow of his hood covered his eyes along with his wig, he would have taken it off by now, but he was too busy worrying about other things. "But I have got some important matters to attend to before I do so."

Reiko noticed the slight hesitation in her Sempai's voice and blinked in confusion, then after looking towards the back of his head in silence for a moment, she nodded her head, then promptly sat down in the chair next to him.

"Is this about that girl you were speaking of so highly about, earlier in the week?" She asked bluntly, getting straight to the point, the sleeves of her black dress fell past her small slender wrists as she adjusted herself on the cushion.

The natural blond sighed.

By freak accident, a few months ago, he had lingered into the Host club, looking for the all great and powerful, Tamaki Suoh, for more tips on how to charm his beloved sister, but who and what he was greeted by, was far more unexpected and grand than the Host club king.

He had seen, Haruhi Fujioka, and Kyouya Ootori talking, and their conversation just happened to have gotten to a large debt, and her secretly being a girl.

He of course, had this fairly long 'talk' with the shadow king (Aka, Kyouya), and agreed to keep the secret no matter what. which included not beng able to tell any of his fellow club mates, so Reiko only knew of this 'girl' as just some girl he apparently had to hot's for.

"Possible," he finally answered, waving little beelzenef's hands in front of his face, a small blush appearing but it was shrouded in darkness. "Perchance I may have some strange curse over me that I am not yet familiar with."

"That is likely," Reiko nodded in agreement, crossing her ankles under the chair she was sitting in. "I myself have had some experience with love curses." She informed, referring to herself and her small love interest, Mitsukuni Haninozuka.

"So what do you suggest I do?" He asked softly, running his hand through his wig as he looked down towards the floor, his heart doing strange things in his chest, something he was sure the curse was making it do.

"Hmm, this could become serious," she muttered, placing her finger to her chin in deep thought and concentration. "This 'girl' she has obviously stolen your soul somehow..." she said. "Does she seem to show any symptoms of having the same curse as you, on you?"

"None," he replied, his dark, half-Japanese half-Russian accent beautifully blew in the air he let out from his nose. "I don't have the same effect on her as she does on me."

"I can relate," she nodded, grabbing a book off the end table and began to flip through some of the pages. "It is a common curse the students here have over each other often, there is no avoiding it apparently."

"It does come across with this sort of positive energy though," Umehito murmured quietly. Looking intently towards Beelzenef. "I don't understand it, I've tried to research its symptoms but everyone just says... It's love."

"Love is such a low and overly used word that it is now just something everyone throws around carelessly," Reiko said. "So much that it has no meaningful touch to it anymore."

"Exactly, it is just something everyone says as an excuse for not knowing what else to say."

"It can't possibly be it than."

"Has to be a curse."

"Precisely."

Nekozawa was silent for a few long, cold moments, staring off to nowhere in particular as he had Beelzenef slid sung on his hand, his beady eyes lifeless as they looked emotionless towards the wall in which Umehito had him facing towards. "It's strange... but also slightly, _intriguing_."

"May I suggest something?" Reiko looked up at him, her pitch-black eyes glinting in the low flame the candles gave off as they slowly decayed into the hard wax.

"Of what?" He blinked curiously towards her, desperate for any solution.

"Now, this is just a suggestion, I haven't tested it yet but..." she muttered, flipping through another book she had lying around her usual table, snapping it wide open, reveling it to her Sempai. "You could use this, we are currently stocked full of it, it has the same name as the curse we are both under though."

Umehito just stared his eyes wide with curiosity and dumdfoundment that he could barely get the word of it out.

"A... Love potion?"

* * *

"Ne, Haruhi-"

"What are you doing?"

Haruhi sighed, having both the twins faces buzzing around her like moths to a lamp-post, Writing down a fraction on her paper as she sat down at one of the random tables in the Host club room, having time to herself as there were no customers then, due to the lack of time left at school.

"Trying to study," she replied robotically, her half-lidded bored eyes tracing down her paper as she didn't care to even glance towards the two boys. "In peace if you don't mind."

"But Haruhi-" Hikaru rolled his eyes, slinging his arm over his brothers shoulder as they both sat down across from her.

"That's boring." Kaoru finished last like always, crossing his arms as he felt the weight of his twins limb lean on him casually.

"Well I didn't ask for your opinion," she said in a bluntly harsh manner, pushing a piece of her short brown hair behind her ear as she leaned down as continued to try on work on her notes. "Go bother Kyouya Sempai or something."

"We tried-" Hikaru said boredly, flinging his free arm out to the side carelessly.

"But he got mad." Kaoru sweat dropped.

"Kyouya Sempai got mad?" She asked airily, as if she didn't really care at all.

"We wanted to read his diary-"

"-But apparently he didn't like that Idea."

"Kyouya Sempai doesn't have a diary," Haruhi blinked, trying to knock some actual common sense into the boys she was unfortunate enough to call her best friends. "Are you talking about his notebook?"

"No dummy-"

"That's His diary."

Rolling her eyes once again at their identical idiocy, Haruhi slipped a note into her binder she pulled out of her book-bag and started to put away her things, not caring to take concern of their annoying pouts they gave off watching her ignore them.

"Haruhi, don't you care to entertain your owners?" Hikaru asked childishly, glaring his bored eyes as he puckered out his lips at the brown-haired maiden.

"Yes Haruhi," Kaoru pointed a finger upwards wisely, thinking that he had just came up with something brilliant. "You're fully licensed as _our_ toy, therefore should have no other concern other than to engross _us_~"

"Well I do," she informed bluntly, flipping close the top of her bag and slung it securely over her shoulder, "I have to go home, clean, and make dinner before my dad get's home, he's suppose to get home early and bought chicken specially for today."

"Wow, chicken, must be a delicacy for _you_ commoners, huh?" Hikaru grinned evilly, fully intending on teasing her into playing with them.

"You know, all you have to do is be a good little toy, and we could buy chicken all the time for you~" Kaoru grinned, copying his brothers stance.

"No thanks," Haruhi replied plainly. "And for your information, I buy chicken all the time."

"Yeah but-"

"-The chicken commoners buy-"

"-is totally gross."

"-We'll buy you some rich people's chicken-"

"-If you play with us~"

"No."

"But Haruhi!"

"-We're bored!"

"I've noticed," she sighed, dusting the top of her uniform as stood up straight and proceeded to walk away from them, only to have them follow her, despite her annoyance with them she had recently developed as of a few seconds ago. "Listen, I have to go, and don't think about following me there, I have things to do."

"Yeah, you told us-" Hikaru said simply.

"-But we don't approve of what you have to do-" Kaoru nodded.

"And since you're _our_ toy, you have to listen to us." They said in perfect unison.

"I'm not _your_ toy," Haruhi finally informed, irritation clean in her throat as she threw their arms off her aggressively and stalked off, away from them. "Leave me alone, I don't care whether you approve of me going home or not, you _don't_, and _can't_ own people."

She heard footsteps following after her.

She should have known that you can't get rid of Hitachiin's.

"But Haruhi-"

"-We love you!"

"_Go away_."

"-Ne, Haruhi-"

"-Return our feelings!"

"_Go away_."

"We know where you live!"

"_Quit pestering me_!"

"_Hikaru, Kaoru_!"

All three of them turned around at the obnoxious sound of the all to familiar voice of their Sempai, and sighed as he came trotting up to them, waving his arms dramatically, with a look of irritation plastered on his face like ugly wallpaper.

"Quit bothering Haruhi, if she wishes to leave than let her," Tamaki squawked, bouncing up to them, pointing an accusing finger at them. "Besides, I have some matters to discuss with _you_ two about the clubs website."

"But milord-" Hikaru whined out in displeasure.

"-We don't wanna." Kaoru continued. Copying his twins every movement as they took their gaze away from their 'pet' to look at the 'king' who was bothering them as they were trying to bother _their_ Haruhi.

"It doesn't matter," Tamaki informed them, putting one hand to his hip, holding out a hand to nowhere in particular. "You two are thee most laziest members this club has, and I am trying to '_un lazy'_ you, by giving you some work, now chop-chop!"

The twins blinked lazily, casting their eyes over their shoulders to see if Haruhi was listening to them, and planned on grabbing her and running away, but...

Haruhi wasn't there anymore.

She ran away; without them

Darn it.

* * *

Stalking down the halls, Haruhi was now both irritated, and late for getting home. She would have to give her father an explanation why she was, and to make sure he didn't think it was because some boys tried to molest her.

She brushed her hair away out of her plain face, gripping on to the handle of her bag as she had it laying on her shoulder loosely, not caring to turn around when she heard the twins and Tamaki yell at each other about something.

She sighed heavily as she watched her own feet stomp across the tile of the shiny pink corridor, not in the mood to even smile at the few fan girls that decided to then pop up and giggle in _moe _watching one of the Hosts walk near them.

"Stupid boy's think they can just do whatever the _hell_ they want." She grumbled aggressively under her breath, letting out an irritable puff of air from her lips as she turned a corner, ready to walk out the large, expensive doors of the school yard, and would have gotten quite far if it wasn't for that strange little something that brushed her shoulder.

Haruhi blinked curiously, all irritation in her, took a short pause as she whirled around, cocking her head to the side, ready to cuss out at two twins boys, when she held her tongue with her teeth. Looking at what it was exactly that had touched her.

It wasn't the twins.

Thank god.

"Oh sorry, Nekozawa Sempai, I didn't see you there." she said in a sigh of relief as she looked at the tallish figure, hidden under his big droopy cloak, the tips of his bangs coming out the sides.

"Ah, Fujioka," Umehito said, his creepy dark possessive voice lingered through the air as a habit. A small blush quick to form on his face, but if he was embarrassed by bumping into her, he was well at hiding it. "You're leaving already?"

Haruhi bit her lip, a small blush appearing on her cheeks as she looked over at her secret crush she didn't care to tell anyone about. "Uh, yeah, I have to get home."

Umehito blinked, blushing darker, enough to be able to see if it wasn't for the darkness. The darkness just always seemed to be in his way, he wished the light didn't hurt so much; She looked so beautiful in it.

Playing with the bottle he had in his hand behind his back, he remembered Reiko's words from earlier.

_"Its, a love potion, I'm sure it will work."_

_"But remember, it will only be affective if the victim as absolutely no feelings for the caster, whatsoever." _

_"If the victim does however have feelings for the caster, than the potion will not have any further effect."_

Umehito just stared, watching her stare, even if he knew his eyes were blocked and she couldn't see them. He resisted the urge to compliment her gorgeous skin and accuse her of being a beautifully crafted cursed wax doll cloaked in black as he stood so close to her. But instead just stuck with...

"Here, Fujioka, take this," he insisted eagerly, hurriedly sticking out a tea-cup, he had poured the potion into, for her to easily grab, then spat out a believable lie. "It will help you in your life by giving you great fortune and good luck."

Haruhi raised her eyebrow, puckering out her lips slightly in confusion, looking down at the top rimmed tea-cup her sempai was holding out to her, hesitating on taking it, knowing how Nekozawa was an all.

But right now, she was late for the bus home, and slightly irritated still from her so-called friends, who never ceased to annoy her to death.

"Uh, sure," she shrugged, wondering why he had just suddenly walked up to her and handed her a tea-cup, telling her to drink it, but who's to say she couldn't, it's not like he was a murderer or anything. "Why not?"

Umehito bit his lips to the point it hurt as he let the tea-cup fall from his grasp, and let it slip into hers. A single drop of sweat trickled down the side of his nose as he watched her look at it. "Drink it." He encouraged her positively.

The brunette blinked down into the brownish colored drink and watched as it flickered a slightly dark purple as the light hit it. Which concerned her a bit, and wondered whether if she would be turned into a dog, or a frog; Or both.

She shrugged and pushed aside all the possible happenings as she slowly brought the fancy rim of the cup to her moist pale pink lips, and took a hesitant sip. Tasting the cooled refreshing liquid slide down her throat with ease.

Then...

Felt slightly awkward as she had Umehito's eyes on her intently, watching her, hearing her every breath she took after drinking, but...

Felt nothing unusual.

"Well?" He urged, a slight smile on his lips as she looked at him face and he looked at hers, watching her give him a blank expression. _P__ossibly, of sudden love?_

"Well, what?" she asked plainly, blinking her large brown eyes as she looked down at the cup, then at him, then at the cup, then once again back at him. "What's the matter?"

_Did he not do it right?! what went wrong!? Haruhi, his newly found beloved wasn't showing anything!? wasn't showing the love she was suppose to show after drinking! did he prepare it wrong!? was she going to turn into a pig with cat ears instead of loving him!? AHHHHHH!_

Haruhi bit her lip, looking over at him a blush slowly forming on her cheeks again as she voiced a random thought that had ben hanging over her since the moment he appeared in front of her.

"You know, it's a shame you can't take off your wig and cloak, you have such... Beautiful blond hair underneath."

He just blinked, gasping a sharp breath of air into his mouth as she said those words. _Beautiful? she thought he was beautiful? that can't be, he was the prince of darkness; there was nothing beautiful about darkness, it was deep and scary, it was ugly and... Dark, it was-..._

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted as there was a simple, cheery _Bing_ that rang through the air around the two of them, causing her face to give off a look of displeasure.

"_Crap_," Haruhi muttered irritably, pulling her sleeve up slightly as she looked down at her watch (the twins gave her), and sighed dramatically at the time it showed. "Sorry Nekozawa Sempai, I have to go now," she informed him hurriedly. "See you tomorrow... _I guess._"

He watched as Haruhi turned on her heel and took a step forward, slightly confused as to what just happened and why he didn't just get a happy-go-lucky Haruhi fujioka jumping in his arms in happiness and blissful lovey feelings.

Then as if on some sort of cue, Haruhi turned back around, a blush on her face that could probably be seen from China, as she stalked back over to him and stood on her tip toes, gracefully placing her lips on his cheek.

Umehito stood shocked his eyes flaring open as the girl who stole his soul, was gingerly grazing her lips to his cheek, a moist spot being left as she pulled away clumsily and stood back down on the firm solid floor.

Watching her walk away, Umehito blinked, his fingers twitched as he contemplated on touching the spot on his cheek, imagining a cute little red kissy mark though he knew she didn't wear lipstick.

He sighed, witnessing a little shard of light peak in through the crack in the doors she doors she opened, though to his luck the light instantly disappeared as she closed them. And so did she, which was the part he was unlucky for.

The potion... It didn't have an effect on her... Why?

Nekozawa's brain backtracked as he re-lived his conversation with, Reiko, again.

_"But remember, it will only be affective if the victim has absolutely no feelings for the caster, whatsoever." _

_"If the victim does however have feelings for the caster, than the potion will not have any further effect."_

...

He couldn't believe it.

Haruhi Fujioka, didn't have a reaction to the potion whatsoever.

Does that mean... She has feelings for him?

...

He smiled.

_"You know, it's a shame you can't take off your wig and cloak, you have such... Beautiful blond hair underneath."_

He blushed.

Looking at the direction of which he saw her leave in, Umehito Nekozawa smiled genuinely as he raised his hand up to the top of his head, slowly pulling off his wig, pulling it off form the side of his hood, and once completely off, he dropped it carelessly on to the floor

Then, gracefully, yet hesitantly buttoned his black cloak, tugged off his hood, and threw them both on the floor, leaving them in the middle of the hallway.

"Well Beelzenef," he said, petting the head of his cat puppet. "What do you say about that?"

He made Beelzenef wave his arms.

He nodded as if in agreement to his puppets silent words.

Then slipped off the puppet from his hand, and tossed him on to the soft cushion his formal wearing's made on the floor.

The light; it was painful

But...

_"You know, it's a shame you can't take off your wig and cloak, you have such... Beautiful blond hair underneath."_

It was pain he was going to have to bare.

* * *

**The End **

* * *

**Well, that was quite interesting. **

**I was waiting for what I would come up with when it was requested that I write a NekoxHaru fanfic. I'm actually not ashamed of it to tell you the truth, I actually like it. :)**

**Thank you all for reading, I hope it wasn't to confusing, and terrible. This was my first attempt at writing a story where Hikaru Kaoru and Haruhi weren't the main characters. It was a little scary.**

**Anyhoo, Thank you all for reading again, I appreciate all reviews but of course they are not mandatory, that is... Unless Kyouya is giving you his stare o.O**

**Well, this is a great time to tell you all about the next story I will be starting, it's not going to be an actual story but it will be one of those drabble ones. I shall start on that once I get ideas for drabbles. **

**Okay, I'm off to get ideas for more of my beloved HikaHaru, -Throws cookies at the readers to show gratitude-**


End file.
